prettylittleliarsabcfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brew
Rear Window Brew or The Brew is a popular coffee shop in Rosewood, formerly owned and run, now sold to an unknown person by Zach. It has been featured prominently throughout Season 3. CeCe Drake's boutique is situated opposite of The Brew. Series |-|Season 3= In "It Happened 'That Night'," after the disappearance of Alison's body, Emily meets with Toby at the Brew. He tells her that he is remodeling the loft above the Brew, so he can live there for free. Emily meets Ezra in the Brew in "Blood Is The New Black." She needs his help in English and the book she is reading is Lord of The Flies. Emily gets a job as a barista in "Birds of a Feather." She is hired by Kevin and meets Nate there for the first time. In "That Girl is Poison," Emily's boss makes her a waitress for Jenna's birthday party, even though Emily is a guest. Toby is living above it. In "Crazy" when the girls meet in the Brew, they meet a girl who looks like Alison and also sounds like Alison. Her name is Cece Drake, a friend of Alison who went out with Jason. In "Stolen Kisses," Wren meets Hanna at the Brew and tells her that Mona is to be relocated to another facility in New York. |-|Season 4= In "A is for A-L-I-V-E," Ezra enters the shop. Aria is sitting at a table behind him and makes schoolwork, and when she sees him, she gets up and wants to go - as if she had not seen him. Mr. Fitz noted, however, that Aria is here and speaks to her. They talk about the situation and their relationship to Aria said goodbye to him and calls him "Mr. Fitz". In "Turn of the Shoe" the girls are talking at the brew about The Black Widow and Melissa while Spencer sets up a diagram of the night of the lodge fire with everyone's food. Mona comes in, apologizing for being late, and talking about the Ali situation. Hanna accuses her of putting Ashley's phone in Wilden's casket and the liars stand up from the table and take Hanna's side. All five girls leave the Brew to head to the RV lair where Mona wants to prove herself as loyal to the liars. In "Gamma Zeta Die!," Ella tells Aria she was heading to The Brew to meet with Zach. In "Under The Gun," Aria meets Connor (Mike 's friend and new employee at The Brew) and offers him some help with his English paper. Emily is put in charge of an Open Mic Night at The Brew and places adverts around town including the police station. During the Open Mic Night Connor's car is smashed with a baseball bat and spray-painted with the word "LIAR" by someone in a ''Sharks ''hoodie. Shana performs at the Open Mic Night on her violin. Employees of The Brew Owner: *Zach (formerly) Other: *Emily Fields *Kevin *Sara *Angie *Connor Notes *The shop's name is a nod to the Alfred Hitchcock movie "Rear Window," one of many allusions to Hitchcock films made throughout the PLL series. *This is where Zach and Ella meet. *The Liars meet Cece Drake at The Brew. *Aria met Connor at The Brew. *The Liars frequently meet at The Brew. Gallery pll_s3e07_21.jpg TheBrewSign.jpg The brewfg.png cd80a23f3a66512e9036b039e3ed46a0.jpg 8c38adea4529ebf0639bc61ad996e23e.jpg 52b4b6eff7e8b94b22c7f88a3ac208ac.jpg d67383db9383e86408aa0c0c6b60dbf8.jpg 520139cee85b6b39cf7eff5121b7af55.jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Hangouts Category:Eating Establishments Category:Season 4 Category:Main street Category:Season 5